Happy Birthday Master!
by Kat Winn1
Summary: In sorry this is late but it's a story for my best friend


** Kat: ALRIGHT BIRTHDAY FANFIC~ -doesn't know if it's past or not cause he deleted his info-**

**Elsword: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME~! *gets K.O ed by Kat***

**Kat: anyways I wanna say thank you for being my friend it's been an awesome time you might be stupid and annoying but I still love you, I hope you have a great and amazing time on your birthday, have fun~...but not to much fun...**

* * *

Silence was all that was heard in the Elgangs house. It was midnight and everyone was asleep. Elsword was snoring in his sound proof room, Aisha was dreaming about defeating Elsword in sparring, Raven was sleeping with his arms and legs on all corners and his blanket half on the floor, Rena was hugging her little brown teddy bear, Eve slept hugging her pillow with Oberon and Ophelia guarding her, Chung was in his room hugging his destroyer with his pikachu ears twitching slightly, Yami was snoring so loud the girl next to his room couldn't think. Kat sat in her seat...thinking...thinking...for a certain butler which annoyed her a lot. She bit her pencil continuously and spat out the little flakes of red, white and black as the sound of someone snoring continued. "I can't do anything normal...gotta be unique...GAH!" She stood up and threw the pencil in frustration. She walked up against the wall and hit her head on it. "Stupid butler..." She whispered softly and sighed. "Welp time to make him pay for all the things he did to me..." With that she grabbed the sleeping Fiona and walked out of her room, then the house to prepare everything...oh dear dog...

The following day

"ALRIGHTY GIRLS WERE GONNA MAKE THE BEST CAKE THERE IS!" Rena yelled excitedly and fist pumped the air as it echoed through the house.

Kat (she came back early in the morning owo) and Aisha crawled out of their rooms, eyes half lidded as Eve came out dressed well with Oberon carrying her.

"Your so loud Rena..." Kat said as she yawned loudly and fell on the floor with Fiona, her brown exceed.

"Says the one that purrs loudly at night."

"Says the snorer."

"I do not snore it's just loud breathing~!"

"Pfft yeah right..." Aisha retorted.

"What was that Aisha?" Rena said with venom dripping in her voice. (That's how it goes right?)

"Nothing nothing."

"Ok~ lets get started~!"

-Meanwhile with the girls (Elsword: wait girls!?)

"So tell me why are we shopping." Yami asked and dragged the bags of clothes on the floor.

"Cause we are and besides the item mall ain't that bad." Chung responded happily.

"Says the gi-" Elsword started but got K.O ed by the gi-I mean Chung. (Chung: even the narrator?!)

"Just great you killed him." Raven said as he stared down at Elsword.

"Kat's gonna kill you." Yami said as he stared down, chuckling softly.

"Shut up..." Chung looked away and crossed his arms. "Pervert."

"Shut up princess."

"Your suppose to say dat to Kat."

"Says the Iron Princess."

"Why you!" With that Yami ran away screaming.

-Back with the actual girls-

Chaos...nothing but chaos when Aisha's in the kitchen baking...so today, on this very special day, the girl learnt a lesson...to not let Aisha bake cakes or cook any kind of food. "MY OVEN YOU FREAKING DESTROYED MY OVEN! THAT'S THAT SECOND ONE AISHA!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAH EVE CHAN HELP MEEEE!"

Screams filled the house as a giant crater was made from an exploding oven.

"That's it were buying a cake...now we need someone to fix the crater again..." Kat said as she stared at the crater.

"Agreed" Eve simply nodded at Kat's statement.

"Well I'm off to get Yami for his surprise have fun~" Kat waved as Fiona grabbed her back and flew to the area where the boys were. Eve sat down on her drone as she was left with the chaos.

"Just great...particle ray!"

-With the flying cat lady-

Kat flew through the sky with Fiona and on their way they found something quite satisfying. "TO THE AQUARIUM!" Fiona shouted and flew in right into the tank. The visitors of the aquarium screamed and ran out along with the staff. Kat swam and gasped as she found someone interesting.

"I FOUND NEMO!" She swam to it and grabbed him. Just as Fiona and Kat were about to sink their fangs into Nemo, a gun shot was fired just missing Kat. "Party pooper!"

"This is the second time, SECOND!" The mysterious person yelled.

"BUT MASTERRRRR THAT AIN'T FAIR!"

"DON'T CALL ME MASTER, PRINCESS!"

"DON'T CALL ME PRINCESS, MASTER!" The person and Kat argued as Fiona nibbled on Dory. (Hehe OwO and I'm pretty sure you know who the person is~) Kat jumped on the tank and spat water at her 'Master.'

"Kat!"

"Yami!" Kat complained as she jumped down and pulled his cheek. Yami pulled her cheek in return. Then the battle started.

Yami used poke! It is effective!

Kat used double poke! It is super effective!

Yami used pinch! OMD YOU GET THE IDEA! (Narrators angry o.o)

"I hate you." Kat ended the battle with one more poke.

"If I had a dollar for how many times you said that I would be a millionaire."

"I hate you."

"A million plus one."

"Oh shut up." Kat grabbed Yami's hand and walked out as Fiona followed with a few fish in the mouth.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere..." A silence seeped in the group as they walked to a special area.

"Ship wrecked in a sea of faces," Fiona broke the silence with a song.

"There's a dreamy world up there..." Kat added.

"Dear friends in higher places..." Yami sang softy.

"Carry me away from here~" (it goes Fiona, Kat then Yami OwO)

Kat: "Travel light let the sun eclipse you~"

Yami: "Cause your flight is about to leave~"

Fiona: "And there's more to this brave adventure~"

Kat: "Then you ever believe~"

Yami: "Birds eye view~"

Fiona: "Awake the stars cause their all around you~"

Kat: "Wide eyes will always brighten the blue~"

Yami: "Chase your dreams~"

Fiona: "And remember me sweet bravery~"

Kat: "Cause after all those wings will take you up so high~"

"So bid the forest floor good bye as you chase the wind and~! Ta-" Yami started but was interrupted when he was about to do his pose.

"Take to the sky~!" Kat sang loudly and did Yami's pose.

"M-my pose..." Yami morned.

"Meowhaha~"

"Your evil!"

"Yes master~"

"Dun call me that!"

"What ever you say master~"

"Kat!"

"Yes Master~?"

"Stop calling me that!"

"I won't call you Master for the rest of your Master life, Master~"

"GAH!"

"Haha~" I laughed and poked his cheek softly.

"We're here!" Fiona interrupted and pointed out.

"What the heck is this?..." They arrived at and area with drink stalls and then a path leading down somewhere. There was dust everywhere and some guides. Kat ran over to a stall as Yami stood there wondering... 'Why the heck are we here!?' "Hey Kat...Kat?...Kat!?" Yami looked around frantically trying to find his friend. He spotted her at one of the stalls and ran there. "What are you buying?"

"Drinks, what do you want?"

"Nuthin," Yami said as he stared at the stall.

"I'm still buying drinks just in case~." Kat bought a water bottle and two cans of orange juice. The shop keeper put it in a bag and gave it to Kat with three straws inside. "Thank you..." She took the bag and grabbed Yami's hand. "C'mon~ Fiona were going~"

"Coming~!" Fiona walked down the path way followed by Kat and Yami.

"Where are we going Kat?"

"You'll see~ Carry me butler~!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes now butler or I'll whip you!"

"Ok! Ok!"

-An hour of climbing down a mountain later-

Kat's Pov

We finally reached the bottom as Yami was panting and drank the two cans of orange juice. He rested a couple of times but ran cause he didn't want to be left behind and maybe slipped a few times on the way. Good thing I was on top cause when we fell it was squishy. "What...puff...the hell...puff...is this!?" Yami panted and put me down. He put a hand on my shoulder and the other on his knee. He didn't even look up!

"Ya-mi~"

"I don't like your to-OI!" I knelt down under him and blind folded him so he couldn't see.

"Just trust me on this..."

"Never! whatever you do is always something bad!" I sighed and grabbed Yami's hand and led him up some dirt stairs. I made him stand up straight and I slowly took off his blind fold.

"What's that noi-..." Yami's eyes widen to what he saw. A beautiful water fall with water gushing down algae (can't spell) covered rocks, creating smaller water falls, like river rapids. "Wow Kat..."

"Happy Birthday Master~" I glomped him from behind.

"Heh thanks princess..." He patted my head.

"C'mon~" I pushed Yami into the water.

"OH MY GOD IT'S ICE COLD!"

-A few hours of fun later-

"I DON'T WANT TO FREAKING CLIMB BACK UP!"

"Well then were stuck here," I stated.

"Fine." Yami snorted and made his way up the mountain. I smirked and flew up with Fiona. "HEY THAT ISN'T FAIR!"

-After waiting for Yami to reach the top and now at the actual party-

Narrators Pov

After the idiot and the cat lady reached the top they met the stupid Elgan- (Narrator: *killed by Kat* Kat: I'm taking over!)

They all met with the Elgang in a beautiful field with amazing flowers and carved cabbages to look like flowers. The sky was painted pink, yellow and orange making it more beautiful and adding swans to swim by in the lake. They all had a picnic in the field with cherry blossoms surrounding them. After they all ate they went to feed some fish, black swans, annoying geese and a poor dog. "C'mon doggy come over here." Kat said as she threw a piece of bread to the ground where the dog was.

"It's scared of the people..." Fiona pointed out as she fed the black swans.

"BACK, BACK INTO THE WATER!" Elsword screamed as he threw bread at the geese as they walked out of the water for more bread. The geese came a bit to close to Elsword and bit his leg. "OW!" He ran away with the geese chasing after him. Aisha and Rena laughed as they watched Elsword run away from the geese. Eve and Raven fed the two black swans on the other side. Yami and Kat fed the dog then the black swans and fish on the dock.

"Thanks Kat..."

"No problem Yami~" He smiled softly and continued feeding. Kat smiled and leaned on Yami. "Happy Birthday Master~"

"Princess."

"Master~"

* * *

** Kat: you think he's gonna like it?**

**Chung: yep~**

**Elsword: I was killed...**

**Elgirls: good**

**Elsword: QAQ**

**Kat: well Happy Birthday Master~! X3**


End file.
